Heart of a Dragon
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: What if Cloudjumper didn't take Valka, what if he could Hiccup that night? Hiccup has a different name, and he has a special power. Hope you will enjoy the story!


*This is my version of How to Train your Dragon 2. Instead of Valka being taken by dragons. Hiccup was taken by dragons as a baby to protect him from Drago.

*Valka was ill when she was pregnant, so Gothie made a potion with a very special ingredient, which is sunlight shone through a large crystal, which destroys it in the process. And that large crystal just happens to be the alpha's heart.

*Hiccup was given the Alpha's hidden influence and was to give it to the next worthy alpha. He is unable to use it nor does he know he has it.

*In this fanfic, Hiccup's real name is Eirik and Toothless's name is Broo'ir, which is Old Norse for Brother.

_**The Heart of a Dragon**_

_**Prologue**_

"I can't believe Drago would go so far just to control us!" Stoick exclaimed as he pierced one of the armored dragons in the chest. "Hurry! Get the children and the elderly into the underground shelter!" Valka ordered. "You heard the lass, young and old get to the shelter!" Gobber yelled.

"So just because I'm the only one who survived the fire, Drago decides to burn my village to the ground." Stoick growled under his breath, "It isn't enough that these wild dragons are flying around stealing our animals and food, now we have Drago's brainwashed monsters to deal with."

_**Cloudjumper's POV**__**:**_

I know that Drago is a monster, but to think he go so far to find the alpha's heart which shouldn't exist anymore. When that monster of a human came to our last nest, trying to kill the alpha so his enslaved bewilderbeast can control us without a strain of thought, our alpha tore out his own heart and threw to who knows where.

We tried to search for it before Drago does, knowing the heart will turn into a green crystal by the time we find it. We didn't find the crystal, but thankfully, it wasn't found by Drago either. Some Vikings from another village found it and said that they were going to use the stone to save a woman, which would destroy it in the process. But it's better that it would be used to save the life of an innocent rather than be in the hands of the tyrant Drago.

Then I felt an aura that was similar to the alpha's influence. But that can't be, the alpha's heart should have been destroyed. I saw one of Drago's slaves ripping into the side of a human nest. What could they want in there? Then I realized that the aura is stronger inside the nest.

I knocked the brainwashed armored dragon out of the way and peeked inside the nest. There was a human hatchling crying out of fear and most likely crying out for its mother. There were claw marks surrounding the miniature nest it…sniff… he was in. something's off here, the Drago's slaves aren't attacking randomly, and they appear to be looking for something, digging into the nests. But what?

Out of curiosity, I inspected the newborn human, and I as got closer, the Alpha's Aura was the strongest ever, as if it were still here and right in front of me. When I realized that this hatchling is the child of the female that was saved by the Alpha's heart, and now it appears that the powers that the Alpha once had, have been given to this human boy. I didn't think that the alpha's heart would be used to save a pregnant human female. Now it seems that the powers have been transferred to the child. What does that mean? Is this human the true Alpha of all dragons?

As I inspected the tiny creature, the nest he was in rocked back and forth. Without meaning to, my claw slightly touched his soft skin and left a tiny mark. I think I must have accidently cut him, because it was crying.

_**Third Person POV**__**:**_

Cloudjumper was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that there was someone else there in the room, until he heard the door flew open to his right. Valka seeing the owl faced dragon go into her house where her new born son is, was holding one of her husband's axes and was prepared to behead the beast in the room.

Cloudjumper came up to the human female out of curiousity. It appears that she hasn't received any of the heart's power like her son has. Valka lowered her guard as the great beast just stare at her with curious puppy dog eyes. For some reason, she was seeing herself in the creature's eyes.

Then a large two sided ax landed right between the dragon and the woman. At the same time, Drago's enslaved dragons came in looking for something. The armored dragon came at Stoick in great strength and were close to overpowered him. Valka came to help her husband.

Realizing the Drago will be after the baby and might use the infant to control all dragons, or kill him to get the heart, Cloudjumper was determined to protect the child. Luckily, the baby was wrapped in many blankets, the dragon grabbed the bundle with his mouth and flew off, scaring the baby as he took off.

The parents saw what was happening and tried to chase after them, but the armored dragons blocked their paths. When they noticed that the aura they were searching for was moving away, they took off as well. "Eirik!" Stoick cried out as his infant son's cries faded in the distance. "Eirik!" Valka cried in despair. Stoick's face grew hard as stone with fury, his large hands shook as he tried to control himself. But he couldn't and let his anger out for the whole archipelago to hear. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as his son's cries were no longer heard.

_**Twenty Years Later**__**:**_

"YOOUUUCCCCHHHHH!" Snotlout yelped in pain. "How many times do I have to tell you, no means no?!" Astrid yelled as she stormed off. "Geez! Can't she lighten up for a change?" Snotlout complained as he rubbed the spot on his head where she hit him.

"Did Snotlout try to make a pass at you again?" Valka asked coming back from the blacksmith's helping Gobbler. "Why won't he stopped courting me like an animal and just leave me alone?" Astrid snapped, "Doesn't he know that I want a partner who considers me an equal not a beast of burden?" "Don't let it bother you too much dear. He's just to show dominance and doesn't know where's he's looking." Valka answered, comforting her, "He'll give up eventually and you're find someone for you before you know it." "I doubt it, Aunt Valka!" Astrid snapped.

Over the past twenty years, Stoick and Valka have been godparents to their good friends' only daughter, Astrid, and loved her as if she was their own daughter. Their nephew, Stoick's younger brother's son, Snotlout, had been courting her ever since they started their teenage years. Since Stoick and Valka couldn't bring themselves to have another child, it was possibly that Snotlout would become the next Chief of Berk, which no one was really thrilled about. Of course, that was up to the gods to decide.

On Berk, the Elder is the bridge between man and gods, and when the candidates for chief had turned twenty, they gather around and the elder tells who the gods have chosen as their chief. They could have done it the old-fashioned way and let the chief's first born son become the next chief, but if the son was not worthy of the position in body or soul, then the most worthy candidate will become chief.

And it was about that time. The candidates for chief were gathered in the great hall and were formed in a circle around the fire pit in the center. Gothi, the village elder for Berk was at the front of the table, consulting the gods.

"I see a babe with eyes of emeralds, being taken by a dragon. " Gothi said. "Oh boy! I hope that doesn't stir any ill feelings for the chief and Valka." Gobber, Stocik's right hand, or rather, right hooked man said. "I see the slave driver of beasts attack our island, then the boy who was thought to be lost to us, returns riding a great black steed of midnight. When he gives away the gift he has had since he was born to the most worthy one to lead the kind that have raised him, they will together, defeat the slave driver of beasts', strongest slave and unite two worlds." Gothi continued, "at that moment, the lost son with become our chief."

"Lost son?" Astrid pondered to herself. "What! My son is still alive!" Stoick exclaimed, realizing what Gothi meant. "How can that be?" Valka said in disbelief. "Does that mean that I'm not going to be chief?" Snotlout asked. "Nope!" Fishlegs said. "Thank goodness for that!" Tuffnut whispered to his twin sister, Ruffnut, who nodded in agreement, which was rare.

"Where is he?" Stoick asked. "Haven't you been listening to the prophecy?" Gothi exclaimed, "The clues to find him are in there!" "But what does that mean?" Gobbler asked, "Slave driver of beasts, black steed of midnight, strongest slave, unite two worlds. How do those clues help?" "Wait, what if the Slave driver of beasts is Drago Bloodvist?" the room went silence after that, but the younger generation was in the dark.

The meeting was drawn to a close and Astrid just stood outside and ponder about the meeting. "Astrid you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Fishlegs say, praying that she wasn't thinking of anything crazy. "If you're thinking, I'm going to find Stoick's son, then yes." she answered.

"Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed, "As if I need to ask." "Stoick has been like a father to me for as long as I can remember. I want to…no…I have to do this for him." Astrid exclaimed. "I don't know Astrid, Stoick seems pretty jumpy about this Drago Bloody Fist guy." Fishlegs stated concerned. "Just get the gang and meet me at the docks at dawn tomorrow." she ordered.

The next day, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Snotlout, who didn't really want to come, but still wanted to impress Astrid, set sail on the boat that astrid's father owned to follow any of the clues in the prophecy. They sailed for weeks and saw many new places, but nothing that matched anything to their clues. Then they crashed into something, it was a fortress that looked as if it was impaled with thousands of strikes of ice.

They were so awestruck that they didn't see the nets that came over them, until they were hit. They were struggling to get free, but to no avail. "It's useless, those nets were made to hold the strongest dragons." A buff young man with handsome features came in stated. Ruffnut was immediately hypnotized by him.

"Eret, son of Eret, none of these people look like the Dragon rider." One of the henchmen stated. "I can see that, you moron!" the man snapped. "Dragon rider?" Fishlegs asked. "Some meddlesome maniac riding a black dragon, which is my guess is the terrifying Night Fury." Eret said, "Drago Bluvist has a price on his head as well as the Night Fury alive." "What human riding a dragon? Who in their right mind would want to do something as insane as riding a heartless and horrible creature as a dragon, especially a Night Fury?" Astrid asked herself.

"Either way, from the looks of your boat, you lot are from Berk." Eret observed, "How's things been holding up since the demise of your chief and his son?" "We still have our chief! And it turns out that his heir is still alive somewhere!" Astrid snapped. "Really? Drago said that at the last great gathering of the chiefs about twenty years ago, his dragons finished off every chief in the hall and then had them take care of their heirs." Eret pondered. "This Drago guy is the reason Stoick's son is missing?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"At the very least, Berk doesn't have an heir, since he's not there. How can you even be sure he's alive, some old goat told you?" Eret teased, making sure he was hitting where it hurts. "Our elder, Gothi, is a great shawoman, and her predictions are never wrong." Astrid argued, "If she says that Eirik Haddock of The Hooligan tribe is alive, then he's alive! And we're going to find him!"

The next breath she took, she attacked the enemy and beat them to a pulp. The others joined in and soon they were back at their posts on the boat and sailed. They sailed as fast as they can, but really wished they could go faster at times such as these.

"I still can't get why anyone with half a brain would ride a dragon." Fishlegs stated. "Maybe those guys are actually the ones with half a brain share among all of them." Tuffnut said. "Hey! Leave my Eret out of it!" Ruffnut snapped. Everyone just rolled their eyes. "Either way, we need to get back on track and find anything that can lead us to Eirik's whereabouts." Astrid said.

They continued their search till sunset, but still nothing. This did nothing to improve their patience. "That's it! I quit! I give up!" Snotlout complained, "WE ARE NEVER GOING TO FIND ANYTHING!" then out of nowhere, a blue Deadly Nadder came out of nowhere and attacked the ship.

Soon after, a Gronkle, a Monstrous Nightmare, and a Hideous Zippleback came after the ship as well as if following suit of the Nadder. They steered their ship into an iceberg as if they were herding sheep into a corner, the teens were trapped. Feeling her warrior instincts kick in, Astrid jumped onto the iceberg and prepare to face the beasts alone if she had to.

The teens each paired off with a dragon to fight against; Astrid against the Nadder, Snotlout with the Nightmare, Ruff the gas spewing head of the Zippleback, Tuff the sparking one, and Fishlegs with the Gronkle. They fought hard against each other, either side letting up. But the tables were turned when Astrid threw bolas at the Nadder's wings and legs, which caused it to crash into the surface of the iceberg, making it vulnerable to attack.

Taking a deep breath, Astrid raised her prized ax and charged at the down dragon. But before she could make the final blow to the dragon, a loud shriek came followed by a bright purplish blast landing between her and the dragon. Astrid looked up and saw a sleek black dragon in the air. It must be the Night Fury she heard about. But it wasn't the Night Fury she was shocked about, it was the human on top of the dragon's back.

From his build, Astrid could speculate that the human was a slim male. He wore armor that look like it was made of black scale, probably from the Night Fury, and a helmet that look similar to the great beast's head covered his face. The Dragon itself was something else entirely, it was smaller and sleeker than anyone had originally imagined. But that made sense since this dragon was supposed to be the fastest of all dragon species. It also had the largest wingspan of any dragon. Truly, this was the oddest pair she had ever seen in her life.

The mysterious person jumped from his steed's back and used his sword to free the Nadder, which shocked Astrid even more. "What he doing?" Fishlegs asked in shock. "Is he letting it go?" Tuffnut asked in equal shock. "Why would he do that?" Ruff asked. As soon as the Nadder was free she flew into the sky to join the other dragons.

"Traitor!" Snotlout shouted, "Why are you helping those monsters?" Apparently, that struck a nerve, which caused the black rider to slice at the tip of the iceberg, which landed on top of the arrogant boy's head. Without a moment to waste, the rider mounted the Night Fury and flew off. The teens just stood there in shock and watch the dragons disappear into the horizon. Only one question was asked among themselves. Who was this mysterious boy and why is he siding himself with the dragons?


End file.
